


第二乐章

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 澯路
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Summary: *Eres preciosa. 西语“你很漂亮。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	第二乐章

"你好。"

金路云刚睁开眼，这轻松快乐的声音就从不大不小的房间里带着回音撞进来。她不记得自己昨晚醉得疯到带什么人回自己房间。

房间的另一端，那人抖落身上的布垫毛毯，露出象牙白的吊带丝绸裙。裙边一直卷到她盘着的大腿。她抚平裙摆，把水烟在腿上放安稳。厚重的烟从瓶口漫起来，更多的从女孩嘴里溢出，掉进她的锁骨里。像极了金路云现在坐在床上，回溯昨晚时的些许画面。

"你也是来看落日的吗。"见金路云盯着自己不回话，她却是一点没有败了兴致的意思，继续发话。她窝在房间里离落地窗最近的地方，这片都是住宅区，房屋高低得一致。天光大亮了，她也在阳光里，金路云忽地吃味有人会和自己一样看见这样的风景。

谁都是来看落日的，金路云在心里补充道。这种时节，带着小件行李落宿沙漠的边陲小镇，只能看落日。还得感谢几个旅游杂志为了赚取眼球别出心裁的推荐。

自己还上钩了，金路云揉揉额角。

"清早抽水烟不好。"金路云意料到自己昨晚不该贪什么晚安酒，现在声音是哑得可怕。

那边是立刻笑开了。她明白我没有正直的唠叨理由，她是一听就知我这坏嗓子是因为什么。酒精不是罪魁祸首，金路云脸红了。

"什么时候抽水烟都不好。姐姐，你叫什么。"

"金路云。"

"你好，路云。"她像说了什么有趣的话，总笑。"很高兴认识你，再见。"

她站起来把直筒靴拉链拉到头，"啊。"她想到什么似的指了指金路云，示意她看玻璃上的倒影。"姐姐，吻痕不要遮了。"

记忆并不需要倒带，二十个小时前而已。

金路云到机场就后悔了。占地十几平方公里的大厅连个星巴克都找不到，她一没法捏着瓶身自拍签到新旅行地，二是接下来几乎可以预见的小镇的落伍。

所幸，哪儿都不缺酒。

南美人天性热情，他们晒得发红的脸庞和手，邀路云和他们跳舞。她与几位舞伴跳过，也就喝了几轮酒。金路云在瞄准某个沙发着陆前，先看见了留着黑色直发的姜澯熙。她坐在吧台喝酒，金路云几次交换舞伴都离她很近，只是姜澯熙从不来执她的手。西班牙语缠绵，姜澯熙把刚来的酒吧小妹聊得满脸通红，又在说句"Eres preciosa. "后看向她。*

她们跌进房间前还没有停止接吻。姜澯熙试着伸手去开灯，被金路云扯回衣领："专心一点。"

倒退无路，姜澯熙半坐窗边的长桌上，被亲得微仰着头。南美天黑得晚，橙红的落日透过雕饰美好的乳白窗棂，在姜澯熙上留下圆形的光斑。日光啄吻她。"爱你的人可真不少，"金路云低头顺着去亲落往她身体的光点，自顾自说道。红日也爱她。

初见面就吃飞醋，坐着的人被逗笑了，她把金路云拽向自己。她们已经贴的足够近，金路云亲得不得要领，姜澯熙倚着桌教她怎么去抚弄身体。她的乳房被姜澯熙包在手心里，从指缝间溢出点白花花的肉来，金路云湿得一塌糊涂，乳头也刮擦在衬衣上难受。她想靠近澯熙去讨吻，姜澯熙先把她拉得低了头，舌尖在她嘴里缴获最后几滴鸡尾酒。

她们脱去上衣的时候，碰翻了床头柜的一瓶香氛，两人一起跌进名为柑橘和桔梗的雾里。不是，金路云应该是陷入窗外的沙漠里了，窗户就开在床的斜上方，她在情欲中往后倒头时轻易能看见远处金色的沙漠。好口渴，她像离了水的鱼，鼻子派不上用场，只能张着嘴呼吸。然后，她被身上的姜澯熙靠近，她的唇瓣是花露，金路云着迷似的吸吮。她被姜澯熙掌握着，在她进入的时候惊呼，随着她手上的动作起伏，呻吟。

我是橘子吗，金路云在高潮的间隙中想，姜澯熙是那个剥开她的手，金路云从中心，被摁进去。

做第二次时金路云的内壁湿软的还是不像样，包裹着姜澯熙的手往外滴水，每次抽插带出好大一片液体。"姐姐，你水好多。"金路云被耳边的下流话爽的脚趾屈起，堵在喉咙口的制止在姜澯熙的第二次插入中变成了娇音。恼羞成怒，金路云扯来枕头盖脸，企图遮住点什么降降温。姜澯熙的手轻缓下来，拿起她的头发亲吻："拜托了姐姐，让我看着你做。"她压在床头再做了一次。

她们俩倒在被褥间的时候，床单蹭得金路云舒服得要睡着。她听见姜澯熙惊喜的音调睁开眼睛，远处沙漠抱着新出生的太阳，一点点往上跳。她们是共享过日出的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> *Eres preciosa. 西语“你很漂亮。”


End file.
